narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Akiyama-Clan
The Akiyama clan (秋山一族 Akiyama ichizoku) lives in a mountainous landscape within Kirigakure. They live there withdrawn and are considered very bloodthirsty when approaching their residence. Only clan members are allowed to enter their sacred settlement. Only in the autumn you can see them from time to time, when the Milwauz exchange ware and shopping for the winter. The Founding of Akiyamaclan Once upon a time two brothers lived in a small village. On the edge of this village stood a tree. The tree was huge and its roots stretched far out into the distance. That's why he was called Shinju, the World Tree. There was a war and both brothers had a desire for peace. The older brother wanted power so that people would listen to him and perhaps be persuaded by peaceful words to end the war. The younger brother wanted to be in the front line himself and end the war with his own hands, no matter what the cost. In order to realize their goals, the brothers paid a small visit to the World Tree. They shared their goals and desires with the tree worshiped as God and asked Him for help. Shinju responded, took one of his fruits and shared them. Then he said to the brethren, "I give you the fruit of life and the fruit of knowledge, if ye eat of the fruit of life, then ye become immortal, ye eat of the fruit of knowledge, since ye have been able to know "Who is evil and who is good! You must decide who eats which fruit, because only one can eat only half, or you leave it and do not eat it, that is entirely up to you!". The older brother thought to himself: If I am immortal, maybe I have the power I need for people to listen to me! But with the fruit of knowledge, I could determine if the one in front of me is good or evil and if I were immortal, I could kill those evil people and create a world of peace! "And reached for the fruit of life, the other brother considered if his immortality is mine, no one can defeat me and I could easily kill the opponents! But with the fruit of the knowledge I know who is a friend and who an enemy! Maybe we are the bad guys! " and then resorted to the fruit of knowledge. The older brother became immortal and now also had a part of the chakra. The other brother now realized that his brother was evil and that he wanted to kill him to get to the other part of the fruit as well. But since this was now immortal, he could not win against him in a fight and was finally killed by him. The older brother drank the blood of his now dead brother and now also received the knowledge (but not the chakra share). This made it clear to him what he had done, why he took the body of his younger brother, put this before Shinju and asked him to repent. The tree said that if he wanted to repent, he should master the 10 divine emanations and thus become a primitive man. The brother thanked Shinju and then retreated to the mountains, where he built a clan that would later become known as the Magister Clan. In the mountains, he tried to repent and to master the 10 emanations, but only managed to master Jesod, which stood for "founding", before he became tired of life and locked himself in the mountain to sleep forever. He hoped his followers would master the other emanations so that he could finally repent his dead brother. Whenever a member of the Magisterial clan has mastered an emanation, he or she rises to the Messiah and is worshiped as a deity in the clan. Everyone in the Magister Clan had Hyogan, a Doujutzu to heal with, armed against simple Genjutzu, and if you have the appropriate elements, can produce ice cream. Only good-hearted clansmen had this doujutzu. The Hyogan also symbolizes the older brother's desire to use power to make people listen and thus prevent a war. But whoever was angry was blessed with the Akayagan, which was a stain in the oh-so-pure clan and reminded of the wicked act of the elder brother. But also this Doujutzu symbolized the wish of the younger brother to destroy his opponent with brute force and thus quickly put an end to the war. Because through this Doujutzu the user received superhuman strength. Over time, the Magister clan died and spawned more and more Akayagan wearers until the clan split, disappeared and emerged from the remnants of the Akiyamaclan. Way of life and behavior of Akiyamaclan The Akiyamaclan lives secluded in Kirigakure and is therefore as good as purebred. Every pure-blooded Akiyama gets accompanied by a companion wolf at the age of 6, which is always celebrated big. Non-pureblooded members and exiles, however, get none. Each pureblooded is obliged to carry a clan tattoo somewhere on the body, preferably the Akiyama have their tattoo under the left eye. This is then burned when the one gets his partner wolf. Non-pure-blooded members, however, do not need to wear any. Despite Kiriakure's preference for killing, Akiyama members are quite peaceful. However, they do not like a visit or someone who simply invades their settlement. Children are taught by their parents in the martial arts and do not go to the academy. Gifted Hyogan carriers, of which there are very few in the clan, can even see into the future or only get short visions pressed to the eye. All Akiyama have only natural hair colors, so blond, brown, rarely black and red. They like to stain highlights in their hair or, more rarely, a gradient, (please only nature) but never dye whole parts of the hair. Their eye colors are also only natural colors, so green, blue, dark blue, brown and gray, or mixtures of this color. Most members wear their clothing in natural or pastel shades, but there is no need to wear them in these shades. Either way, every member has water as a basic element and, as a result, mostly struggles with it. Less often do they involve their wolf partners in the fight. Some also like to use their doujutzu to fight. The current leader of the clan is Takero, Ayumu's grandfather and Naraka, Ayumu's cousin, will probably succeed. Doujutzu from the Akiyama Clan Both Doujutzu can not be called independently, but are activated by certain emotions and emotions. Especially kind-hearted clansmen have light blue eyes without an iris. Especially bad members have slit-like eyes.The Hyogan looks like the Byakugan at first, only it shines bright blue, but spreads throughout the fight over the entire eye. It's called the second level, Hyoshogan. After that, light blue lace, very similar to the clan symbol, cover the whole body and color this snow white. Black flourishes cover the body, the hair is now light blue and ground long.The eyes now look like aquamarine with a white Wikka star in the eye.This is the third stage and is called Magistergan. However, the abilities of this Doujutzus increase only minimally, then in Hyoshogan mode you can use ice from its elements unhindered and in Hyomagistergan mode you can use additionally Telekinesis. In addition, the healing rate increases a little. When Akayagan get red eyes with slit-like pupils, like a cat. This Doujutzu also owns all Akiyama. But it also extends to the eye and is then called Akumagan. This, however, only get the malicious clan members. In the first stage you have powers like Lee, who opens the first gate of his lotus technique. The damage afterwards is twice as high. In the second level you have powers like Lee when he opens the second gate of his lotus technique, but this time the damage is only half that. After the Akayagan stage, malicious clansmen can not turn into wolves. After the Akumagan stage, the Akiyama can turn into beings with white hair and two hymns on their heads. The ten emations Kether: 'Crown' Chokmah: 'wisdom', 'wisdom', 'skill' Binah: 'insight', 'mind'; 'Analytical intelligence' Chesed: 'love', 'grace', 'favor' Geburah: 'strength', 'power', 'victory', 'justice' Tifereth: 'glory', 'glory', 'splendor', 'beauty' Netzach: 'duration', 'permanence', 'victory'; 'Glory', 'shine',, blood, 'juice' Hod: 'Splendor', 'Splendor', 'Majesty' Yesod: 'foundation', 'reason', 'foundation stone', 'foundation' Malchuth: Kingdom, Kingdom, Royal Dignity, Government The emanation to be mastered depends on the weaknesses of the members. For example, Ayumu might well master "Geburah," but rose to Messiahs as she mastered "Chesed." That was her great weakness, for she trusted no one. The older brother mastered "Yesod" by founding the Magister clan. Trivia * Akiyama are Wolfriders * Akiyama means: The autumn and the mountain * The Clanleader is Takero, Ayumus Grandfather * Kato Akiyama is the biggend Enemy of this Clan * The Akiyama settlement hides behind a waterfall that flows from a mountain and is filled with fog * If the Wolfspartner dies, the Clanmember don´t get a new one * Akiyamas living in the Nature and don´t modernize their settlement with any technology. Category:DRAFT